ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bison
Bison, znany też jako Bison Bear – były wrestler, który w 2009 roku był zatrudniony w Extreme Wrestling Federation i w High Voltage Wrestling. Opis Na pierwszy rzut oka – prosty koneser alkoholu. Duży, lekko zaniedbany (co nie jest do końca prawdą) mężczyzna z butelką piwa. Ale nie… Bison jest zdecydowanie bardziej uduchowionym człowiekiem. Nie wychował się w luksusach, a na prostej, trochę zacofanej wsi. Od dziecka „Double B” lubił lać innych. Jednak to nie wynika z chęci robienia krzywdy – to kwestia tłumaczenia ludziom swoich błędów, bądź też pokuty za owe błędy. Lubi czasem usiąść pod sklepem i porozmyślać o różnych sprawach. Rozmyślanie jest jego ulubionym zajęciem, lubi powyjaśniać sobie zjawiska, które spotyka na co dzień, rozmyśla o ludziach, których spotyka, a obecnie obiektem jego rozmyślań jest wrestling. Butelka swego ulubionego piwa jest jego nieodłącznym artefaktem. Jest lepsza od kobiety – możesz je wymieniać bez obawy, że się obrazi. Jest małomówny, bo uważa, że mówienie coś by mówić nie ma sensu. W życiu kieruje się zasadami, których przestrzega wręcz maniakalnie: po pierwsze nie zadawać się ze złymi ludźmi (ewentualnie na ringu), a już na pewno nie pić z nimi, po drugie szanować innych, po trzecie być wytrwałym póki starczy sił i zdrowia. Bison jest twardy i nie poddaje się mimo niepowodzeń. Łatwo zawiązuje przyjaźnie, aczkolwiek łatwo je też rozwiązuje. Ogółem jest bardzo spokojnym człowiekiem, aczkolwiek trzeba dodać, że w ringu jest bardzo brutalny (nie patyczkuje się z rywalami i potrafi trochę stiffowo wykonać którąś z akcji). Bison jest wysoki, dobrze, ale nie przesadnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Brązowe włosy sięgające gdzieś do połowy szyi, oczy koloru piwnego (może to nie przypadek). Gęsta, ale jakże kująca broda. Ubrany jest w zieloną/beżową/szarą/czarną (zależnie od humoru bądź innego czynnika) koszulkę bez rękawów. Po za ringiem lubi nosić swoją brązową skórzaną kurtkę. Strój ringowi dopełniają nadszarpnięte przez czas sztruksy, którym towarzyszy wojskowy pasek. Na stopach brązowe buty – trapery, zdarte, ale jeszcze używalne. Wejście na ring Gdy w hali rozbrzmiewają pierwsze dźwięki theme'u, na rampie ukazuje się wysoki mężczyzna. Idzie spokojnym, dosyć wolnym (ale nie ślamazarzy się jak Randy Orton) krokiem zmierza na ring. Niesie ze sobą plastikową pustą kratę piwa marki Ż… (stop kryptoreklamie!), w drugiej dłoni zaś dzierży magiczny artefakt – butelkę piwa takiejże to samej marki. Co kilka kroków zbliża jej szyjkę do swych ust i bierze jakże orzeźwiający łyk. Tuż przy ringu odstawia kratę i piwo w takim miejscu, by móc z nich skorzystać w odpowiednim momencie. Wchodzi na ring i ze spokojem czeka na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Kariera Bison swoją karierę w polskim wrestlingu rozpoczął w styczniu 2009 roku w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Wziął udział w wielkim turnieju o EWF World Championship, ale odpadł już w pierwszej rundzie, przegrywając dark match z Curtisem Woodsem. Został włączony w skład EWF Hogwart's Fellowship i wziął udział w Battle Royalu tej dywizji. Uczęszczał także na wykłady do Akademii Pedagogicznej. Nie wygrał żadnej walki, co przyczyniło się do jego odejścia z federacji. Za nieudolność został zwolniony przez honorowego komisarza EWF Szakala. Wrestlingu jednak nie rzucił, lecz przeszedł do odrodzonego High Voltage Wrestling. W HVW Bison zadebiutował na Under Pressure VI, gdzie wystąpił w I rundzie HVW Pro Pain Games. Niestety nie udało mu się wygrać walki, więc na tym skończyła się jego przygoda z turniejem. Na kolejnej gali Żubr miał walczyć w tag teamie z Mihaelem Keehlem, jednak tuż przed samą walką udał się do piwnicy Balicki Square Garden wraz z jednym ze swoich rywali Mattem Strzałką. Zaginął tam i nie wystąpił w walce. Jego los od tego czasu pozostaje nieznany. Catchphrases *"Już nie będziesz potrzebował odwyku" *"Nie zadzieraj z żubrem, bo może Cię potraktować rogami" *"Jeśli się mylę - udowodnij to!" Ciosy *'Bison Impact/Żuber Driver' Chair Piledriver - wykonywany czasami na kratę piwa, czasami wykonywany w biegu, często od razu można pinować, czasami dla większego efektu przeciwnik jest puszczany w locie. *'Effects of Habit' Reverse STO from turnbuckle - zawsze po zdjęciu przeciwnika z narożnika Bison trzyma go na barku w pozycji prostopadłej do siebie samego, w której to czeka około 10 sekund, by gwałtownie upaść i skierować twarz przeciwnika ku macie. *Side Crush Piledriver Lift Dropped Into Side Sit Down Powerbomb) - w mniej ważnych walkach może być finisherem *Sudden Stun Argentine Neckbreaker *The Snap Suplex Slam With Pin *Wheelbarrow Camel Clutch *Axe Kick Up do Bison Impact) *Bulldog *Double Underhook DDT *Snap DDT *Reverse DDT *Spear *European Uppercut *Bridging Northern Lights Suplex *Double Underhook Suplex *Belly To Belly Slam *Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam *Shoulder Powerslam *Headlock Elbow Drop From Second Rope *One Knee Gutbuster *Lariat *Stalling Brainbuster *Chop To Back Followed By Big Boot To Back *Powerbomb *Double Underhook Powerbomb *Reverse Suplex Lift Dropped Into Double Knee Gutbuster Bilans walk (0-0-2/0-0-3) Objaśnienia tabeli [[Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF] Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW